A Story Of Miracle
by Kt luvs
Summary: Maybe a 2-shot or more. "Tell me the story of how you first met mommy." she smiled as a few tears fell. she missed him more than words could describe. Troyella R&R -PART 2 UP!-
1. Part One

Idea came to me

**Idea came to me. Hope you like it. :-)**

**Disclaimer- Unfortunately, I do not own HSM**

**A Story of Miracle**

_8 years, 5months, 2 weeks, 3 days and 15hours ago…_

"_One last push!" _

"_Ahhh!" _

"_You have a beautiful baby girl, congratulations." _

_He looked down at his wife who, even though exhaustion was taking its toll, was beaming through the tears that slowly dropped down her rosy, sweaty cheeks. _

"_A girl Brie. We have a beautiful baby girl." He whispered as his wife held their daughter tight to her chest. His fingers gently caressed his daughters head. _

"_She's gorgeous." his wife gushed as more tears gently slipped down her cheeks. He smiled once again and looked up at the door as it creaked open. _

"_Hey," the woman at the door whispered. "Can we all come in?" she giggled slightly and Gabriella nodded her head vigorously._

_In came a total of 7 people; some older than the others. Gabriella motioned them over and handed her daughter to her husband. _

_The women and men gushed at how perfect the new edition to their group was and all Gabriella and her husband could do was nod their head agreeing. _

"_She has your nose Gabz." Taylor; her best friend whispered as she held her friends daughter. Then Taylor passed the little girl to her fiancé- Chad. _

"_Do you think she'll play basketball?" he asked as he just looked at her. Everyone giggled and chuckled. He then passed her to Sharpay Evans. _

"_Fabulous." She whispered. Gabriella was half expecting a shriek but, Sharpay was silent and you could see the tears in her eyes. Sharpay then gently passed the small child to her boyfriend Zeke._

"_She'll be a heartbreaker." He chuckled as everyone nodded. He then passed her towards Gabriella's mother. _

_As Maria Montez held onto her first and only grandchild the tears cascaded down her cheeks. By the time the baby was passed on Maria was howling into Chad's chest as he awkwardly rubbed her back. _

_Coach Jack Bolton admired his granddaughter. "She's…perfect." He whispered; his eyes glazing over with tears. He carefully passed her to his wife who immediately held the girl close. _

"_Oh my!" she exclaimed as the child opened her small eyes for the first time. "Just like her fathers…only, brighter, if that's even possible." She looked proudly at her son who held out his arms for his daughter. _

_Troy Alexander Bolton gracefully held his daughter close. __"Izabella Marie Bolton." He__ whispered__. __Gabriella smiled watching him interact with their child. "I am never going to stop loving you. None of us will. You and your mother mean more than the world to me and to lose either of you would cause me to…die." _

_At that moment the friends and family saw Troy Alexander Bolton, aged 23, 8months, 1 week, 3days and 7 hours cry. _

_6 years, 5months, 2 weeks, 5 days and 21 hours ago…_

"_Happy birthday dear Izzy, happy birthday to you!" the group sang. Izabella Marie Bolton looked __quizzically at her 'family'. Today, she was turning 2. Her whole family had turned up for the festivities and she was a little more than overwhelmed by that fact. _

_Tears fell down her cheeks as she held out her arms, begging for her daddy. Gabriella bit her lip and quickly got Troy's attention. He shook his head and made his way over to his little angel. He lifted her up and walked her over to her mother. Izabella grabbed a hold of her mother's finger tightly as they took a walk around the garden; saying soothing words as they went. The congregation looked on in admiration of the great parents. _

"_Sssh, its ok little Angel." Troy whispered as her head fell onto his strong shoulder sound asleep. Gabriella smiled as he called their daughter Angel- she really was. _

_5 years, 1 month, 3 weeks, 3 days and 18 hours ago…_

"_Daddy!" the howl rang out through the middle of the night. _

"_Troy baby. She wants you." Gabriella kissed his bare shoulder. Troy slowly got up and stretched. He crept his way into his daughter's bedroom. _

"_Angel?" he whispered as he reached her. Her large blue eyes shown in the night. They were opened wide and had a sort of distant pleading look. If they weren't blue eyes he would have sworn it was Gabriella. _

"_Nightmare." She whispered into the dark; as if they would grab her because she was talking about them. _

"_Ssh." He whispered as he crawled under the covers with her. "It's ok Angel. I'm here."_

"_Mommy?" she whispered. He smiled as he could almost picture Gabriella talking like that. "I want mommy too." She whined as her eyes teared up. _

"_Ok come on." He gently lifted her into his arms and carried her into the room he shared with Gabriella. She looked up and smiled as she scooted over. Izabella snuggled up against her mother and tried to pull her father close. Troy chuckled as he got as close to her as she wished. _

"_Goodnight Angel." He whispered. _

Present Day- 1.22am

"Daddy?" she whispered in the dark of the night. Once again she dreamt the dream that had haunted her since childhood. Only…it was real life now.

Slowly and quietly the 8 year old tiptoed into the room she had slept in for many nights when she was younger.

She pulled the door open and bit her lip as the light from the hallway shone onto the bed. The figure moved and the young girl giggled as small moans came from the bed.

"Izzy!" the figure whined. Izabella giggled as she walked forward. But…then her mother sat up. Izabella waited staring at the empty space next to her mother. Gabriella followed her daughter's gaze and gulped back the lump in her throat.

Any minute now, any minute now. Izabella was saying in her head. She knew…she hoped that in that one minute he would magically appear once again. She would magically see his large Cheshire cat grin grinning at her. Minutes passed and Gabriella wiped the tears that were building in her dulling- brown eyes.

Izabella furiously wiped at her eyes to stop them glazing over so she could concentrate on the spot. Any minute now!

"Izzy?" her mother's sweet, choked up voice broke her gaze. Izabella eyes finally let a few tears fall.

"Any minute now mommy! Any minute now!" the young girl howled. Gabriella jumped up and Izabella fell to the floor. Gabriella also fell to the floor next to her daughter. She pulled her close.

"Ssh, I know, I know." Gabriella whispered into her ear as she rocked her back and forth.

An hour later Gabriella and Izabella were snuggled up in bed. Gabriella's fingers gently woke through Izzy's hair.

"It gets hard sometimes mommy." Izzy whispered into the silence.

"I know sweetie." Gabriella sniffled.

"Tell me how you guys met again?" Izzy asked. Gabriella smiled thinking about it.

"Well…"

**Flashback- **

The school was big. Well, that's kind of a lie…it was huge. The largest she had ever seen; and she'd been to a few.

Her mother's job transferred her everywhere but, she would be here until graduation. Wasn't the first time she'd heard that though.

"Welcome to East High. I take it your Gabriella Montez or I just embarrassed myself so bad!" Gabriella was snapped out of examining the largeness of the school by a very friendly voice. She turned and smiled at the dark skinned girl.

"Hi and there's no need to be embarrassed as I am Gabriella Montez but, please call me Gabi."

"Hi Gabi! I'm Taylor. I've been assigned to show you around. Unless…you want to wonder yourself." Taylor giggled and Gabriella smiled.

"With the size of this place I think I need a guide." Gabriella giggled back.

"Then follow me." Gabriella immediately fell into step with Taylor and listened intently at what she was pointing out and saying. "And here, is our homeroom." Taylor pointed to a door that was close by to Gabriella's locker. Which apparently was located next to one of Taylor's best friends.

"We have a teacher called Ms Darbus. She teaches Drama here. And she's…a bit strange. You'll find that out pretty soon I think." Taylor smiled and Gabriella gave a small smile in reply. She followed Taylor into the small classroom and continued following her to what she assumed was Taylor's desk. "You can sit in front of me, no one sits there." Gabriella nodded nervously and took her seat just as the rest of the class began filing in.

Gabriella watched as everyone interacted with everyone. They all seemed to get along. She knew she wouldn't fit in here. It was a bad idea. She could run or stay and suffer the cynical laughs that she was pretty sure would begin to head her way.

"Gabz!" Taylor calling her name grabbed her attention and she turned around to face her. "These are some of my friends. Sharpay," she pointed to a bleached blonde headed girl, dressed head to toe in pink and sparkles. "Kelsi," she then pointed to a short girl with curly light brown colored hair who looked almost as nervous as Gabriella felt; if not more. "Zeke, Sharpay's boyfriend," she pointed to a tall dark skinned boy with a very friendly grin on his face. "Jason; Kelsi's boyfriend," this time she pointed to a short, pale skinned boy with a very messy head of hair. "And lastly, my boyfriend Chad."

Taylor pointed to this tall-ish goofy looking guy. His hair was this big bushy afro thing but, he looked friendly enough. And Gabriella noticed that he must be one for ladies seeing as half of the class were trying to bat their eyelashes at him but, sweetly enough, his eyes were only for Taylor.

Gabriella smiled her nervous smile at them all and they all smiled back. Suddenly, the room went silent and the girls all sighed dramatically. Gabriella turned her head around and drew back a breath.

He was amazing. The body of an athlete was clearly being shown through a tight blue polo t-shirt, the light wash jeans he wore hung low on his hips; showing some of his boxers off. His skin was tanned and seemed to glow with the light; his smile was large and beautiful and it showed off his bright white teeth and his hair was a fairly dark shade of brown and was cut so it fell into his eyes. And oh my God his eyes. Gabriella could have sworn they were such a bright shade of blue that you would need sunglasses to stop from being blinded by them. He smiled around the class before lifting his hand to make a small wave in the direction that Gabriella was sitting in. He made his way over and Gabriella turned in her seat to face the front, breathing heavier than she had before she caught sight of him.

"He has that effect on most girls…well, all of them but, us." The girl Sharpay whispered quickly into Gabriella's ear. "Hey Troy." Gabriella's ears perked up at the name and found that it suited him.

"Hey guys." Came the sensuous voice his mouth emitted. "And, who's this?" he asked gently. Sharpay kicked Gabriella's leg slightly and she turned to face him.

His eyes widened. Beauty could not be a word that would do her justice. She was far beyond beauty. He thought it was more of a goddess type of beauty or a…angel. Her dark, curly hair fell perfectly around her face, her dark skin glowed and her features were small and delicate. His eyes continued to examine her and he almost got lost as he looked into her large, deep chocolate colored eyes. The word perfection sprung to mind.

"Gabriella." She whispered nervously. Troy's ears too perked up at the sound of her name. Gabriella. A true angel's name.

"Troy." He said gently holding out his hand. She smiled shyly as she took it. He felt her jump as her small hand grasped his large one. He too felt the sparks she felt. Troy finally let go of her hand and sat in his seat…the one next to Gabriella. She looked across at him and blushed when she noticed him looking at her. He too glowed a light shade of red.

Taylor, Sharpay and Chad all smirked. They knew it was the start of something new. 

**End of flashback-**

"So romantic." Izabella gushed when her mother finished telling her the story.

"Yes it was." Gabriella allowed a few gentle tears to roll down her face. She missed him more than words could describe.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie." Gabriella continued to stroke her daughter's hair.

"Daddy's angel now isn't he?" Izzy asked innocently. Gabriella gulped back the howl that wanted to escape.

"Yes sweetie…daddy's the angel now." She whispered. "Daddy's an angel now."

**I wasn't going to put this as two-shot or three-shot but, I think it will be. **

**That's if you liked it and want more lol.**

**Here's a sneak as to what will happen next chapter. **

His eyes glowed back at her but, it was fading. She reached out her hand and he took it tightly.

"Love is a word that I would only ever describe for you." She whispered. He smiled through whatever pain he was feeling.

"Angel?" he called. The young girl stepped next to her mother. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too daddy," she whispered as tears fell down her cheeks. She knew what was happening as much as she wished it wasn't.

"Troy?" Gabriella called out as the grasp fell from her hand…

**R&R please!**

**It was just an idea! **


	2. Part Two

Thanks for your fabulous reviews

**Thanks for your fabulous reviews. It might end with this or there might be one more. But then that's it!**

**Thanks again**

**Also, the 'preview' for this chapter, which was in last chapter, may not happen. Sorry if I confuse anyone )**

**A Story of Miracle- Part 2**

She squinted as the sun burst through the gap in the curtains. She used to enjoy waking up on mornings like this but now, they seemed irrelevant; unimportant. She turned to her other side and a small smile played on her lips as she saw her young daughter sleeping peacefully after a hectic night of tears and…that ever so clear nightmare come true.

Gabriella's eyes closed for a moment and she saw his face flash across her memory before disappearing like a curtain falling once again. Izabella stirred next to her before stretching and opening her bright blue eyes. Gabriella gulped. She knew her daughters eyes and everything about her reminded her of Troy but, there was something about seeing her wake up with his eyes that was different. It made her wish it was him opening his eyes next to her on this sunny morning. As if reading her mothers mind Izabella closed her eyes and sighed. Gabriella looked away just for a moment before turning back and seeing Izabella's tear filled eyes.

"No more tears today baby, ok?" Gabriella whispered and Izabella wished it was that easy. She wanted to be strong for her mother but, she wasn't strong enough for that.

"Can we just talk today mommy?" Izabella asked. "I want to talk about daddy and you."

Gabriella smiled and stroked Izabella's cheek gently before nodding.

"Ok." She whispered and Izabella rearranged the pillows for her mother. Gabriella sat up more and leant against the newly arranged pillows. Izabella leaned back against her mother and played with her fingers; touching the ring on her ring finger gently.

"We'll end with this. But, you need to tell me how you and daddy became friends." Gabriella nodded and spoke…

**Flashback- **

Amazingly she now knew her way around East High like the back of her hand. She had been attending East High for over a month now and had never been happier. She had great friends, great classes and…the greatest crush.

Troy Bolton. She smiled thinking of his name.

"Gabi!" she grinned hearing his voice. She turned away from her locker and faced the direction he was coming in.

"Hi Troy." she smiled and he found his knees buckling.

"Hey." they looked at each other. Neither hearing the warning bell nor seeing and hearing students around them running to their class. They also didn't hear the bell go; warning students that they should be in homeroom by now.

Troy looked away and his mouth fell open seeing the empty hallways.

"Umm Brie?"

"Yeah." She sighed dreamily still staring at him. His head turned back towards hers and smiled.

"Everyone's gone to class…" he stated as he began getting lost in her eyes once again.

"Really?" she asked uninterested. She blinked and shook her head. "Oh my God! Everyone's gone to class!" she half-shouted. Troy looked around once again forgetting he was the one he told her.

"Damn! Come on!" he grabbed hold of her hand and dragged her down the hall towards their homeroom.

"Ah, Mr Bolton, Miss Montez, thank you for finally joining us."

Troy and Gabriella both glowed a dark red as they took their seats…

First period seemed to go on forever for Gabriella. She wanted to get to second where she got to sit next to Troy. She blushed remembering what happened in the hall and Taylor raised her eyebrows at her new best friend.

"Why are you blushing?" Taylor smirked.

"No reason." Gabriella said quickly gulping.

"Yeah sure. It obviously has nothing to do with a certain basketball captain and you in a hall this morning." Taylor said sarcastically. She giggled when Gabriella slouched in her seat and turned a dark beetroot colour.

_Finally. _Gabriella thought as the bell rung for second period. She jumped out of her seat and briskly walked to her second class of the day. As she reached the door she bumped into someone. She mumbled a 'sorry' before looking up and glowing red once again.

"Gosh Montez. Stop walking into me!" Troy exclaimed jokingly. "After you." She giggled sarcastically before walking into the class room. Troy's eyes followed her as she walked towards their table. She sat down and looked up quizzically at him. She raised her eyebrows in speculation and he smiled sheepishly and walked in.

He took his seat next to her and searched for a pen.

"Here," she said waving a pen in his face.

He smiled in response and ripped a bit of paper out of his workbook. Gabriella's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He began writing on the note before handing it to her.

_Sorry about getting you in trouble for being late to homeroom. It's just…I couldn't help it. )_

Gabriella looked across at him but, he refused to look at her so, she scribbled back.

_**Couldn't help what?**_

Troy smirked once again reading her message.

_I couldn't help looking at you. _

Gabriella's face lit up before blushing furiously. She knew he was looking at her now but, she wouldn't turn to face him. Then he would know that she liked looking at him too and that would be more than embarrassing.

_**And that means…**_

She flicked it back to him before looking out of the window.

_Well…it means that I like you. Now, do you like me? Coz if not, I'm making a complete fool of myself coz I'm asking a girl out by a note which would totally ruin my rep. so…would you like to go out sometime? As in a date?_

Gabriella's mouth closed up and she looked at him. He was staring back at her with sincerity in his eyes. She cocked her head to the side and he nodded smiling. She licked her lips and straightened out her shirt; a nervous habit, and looked back at his expectant face. His hand went to the back of his neck; his nervous habit and his eyes seemed to darken. Gabriella continued to stare at him before smiling. His eyes glowed in hope and she nodded.

"I'd love to." He grinned before leaning towards her and hugging her tight.

"Bolton! Montez! No PDA in my class! Detention!" they broke apart but didn't care. Two detentions in one day were worth it.

…

"And at the end of our first date he asked me to be his girlfriend."

Izabella turned around and looked at her mother. "He was a romantic wasn't he mom?"

Gabriella gulped and wiped her eyes quickly before nodding and saying, "the most romantic man I'll ever meet."

"Do you think about it sometimes?" Izzy asked gently.

Gabriella looked away. Should she tell the truth? Should she tell her daughter she thought about it daily? Or, say every now and again?

"A lot." She whispered. "I think about it a lot sweetie." Gabriella's fingers wove through Izzy's hair once again.

"I dream about it every night mommy." Izabella whispered. Gabriella's eyes widened. She didn't know her daughter went through it every night. "I don't come in here unless I can't take it anymore."

"Baby," Gabriella brought Izabella to her chest and rocked her gently. Izabella pulled back and kissed her mother's cheek.

"I used to have nightmares about daddy getting hurt. That's what I used to have nightmare's about. But, daddy would always come in and hug me and I'd know he'd always be here. But, he's not no more mommy!" Izabella's bottom lip shook and tears filled her eyes.

"Izzy," Gabriella sighed as Izzy leant her head on her shoulder. "Daddy is here. Ok? When you have a nightmare he's sitting next to you and mommy and whispering things in our ears even if we can't see or hear him. He'll never leave us baby. He promised." Gabriella blinked as a few tears escaped her brown eyes.

"Really?" Izabella asked innocently. Gabriella smiled and wiped her daughter's cheeks.

"Really." Gabriella kissed Izzy sweetly.

"Where is he?"

"Well, remember when we told you about heaven?" Izabella nodded slowly. "Daddy's there but, where he is all the time, where never leaves and will never leave is…here." Gabriella placed her hand over Izabella's chest; where her heart is.

Izabella gulped and looked at her mother somewhat happily.

"And here." Izabella moved her small hand to where her mother's heart lay in her chest. Gabriella smiled through her tears and nodded, grabbing hold of Izabella's hand in hers and kissing the back of it tenderly.

…

The day passed quite quickly. The mother and daughter family ate their breakfast in bed before, visiting Chad and Taylor's house. After many questions from Taylor's part on how they both were and if they hanging in there, they left and returned home by 4.30. Once Gabriella had done a bit of tidying up, she and Izabella sat in front of the television to watch their favourite movie 'Sleeping Beauty'.

By bed time Izabella was already fast asleep on Gabriella's lap. She smiled lovingly at her daughter before carrying her to her bedroom. She gently placed her down and smiled as she put her duvet over her.

"Goodnight Angel," Gabriella whispered as she flicked off the light switch and pulled the door closed slightly.

Gabriella leant against the doorframe and smiled as her eyes caught sight of a photo of her and Troy the night he proposed. She slowly walked towards it and picked it up. She ran her fingers over Troy's smiling form and placed it down once a tear splashed on the glass covering.

"Oh Troy…"

_Flashback…_

_Gabriella checked herself in the mirror one more time. Even though they were only going to a carnival she wanted to make sure she looked nice. _

_There was a knock on the door and Gabriella ran to answer it. _

"_You look beautiful. But, come on we're going to be late!" He grabbed hold of her hand and charged down the hallway of her apartment building. _

"_Troy, why are we running?" Gabriella giggled as they reached the elevator. _

"_You'll see," he said as the elevator doors pinged. _

_..._

"_Come on Brie! We're going on the 'Love Boat.'" He smiled down at her and she just shook her head. _

"_Fine…but, the rollercoaster next!" he chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they headed towards the 'Love Boat'. _

_They sat in peaceful silence as they just floated around. _

"_Brie?" Troy broke the silence gently. She turned to look at him and smiled. "I love you so much." he said as he leant forward and kissed her gently. _

"_I love you too." she giggled. _

"_I have something to tell you." Gabriella's eyebrows rose and she nodded her head for him to continue. "I think I've loved you since the first time I saw you. We've been through our ups and downs but, I could and will never love anyone as much as I love you. You mean more than the world to me and to lose you would kill me. If I could do anything to make you happy I would. I would do anything for you. Even if that meant leaving you because you no longer love me. I just wish that will never ever happen." He sighed and Gabriella took her chance to speak quickly. _

"_That will never ever happen, I promise." She kissed him again and he smiled, grabbing hold of her hand. _

"_I want you to be the woman who gives me my children, I want to wake up next to you everyday, I want to go to bed with you, and I want to spend every minute of everyday thinking about you. I guess what I'm trying to ask is…" He let go of her hand and grabbed a small box from his coat pocket. Gabriella gasped. "Will you marry me?" _

_Gabriella's eyes widened and teared up. She looked at him and grinned._

"_Yes! A thousand times yes! I wouldn't want anything else!" Troy grinned before placing the diamond ring on her finger. He pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately. _

"_Oh my God!" she screamed happily. _

Gabriella's fingers touched her engagement ring and wedding band. She would never take them off…

Gabriella slowly made her way into her bed. She stretched under the covers and rolled onto her side. Her eyes closed and on came the dreams…

She was shaking and sweating. Her head was trying to repel the thoughts that were running through it but, they wouldn't let her. It was as if they ruled her and were taking over her whole mind. Tears were escaping from her closed eyes however, she couldn't wake up. It was as if she had to complete the dream to be able to wake up. The problem though was that she didn't want to complete the dream…

"_Oh my God!" _

"_We were in there."_

"_It's ok we're safe now."_

"_Chad?! Chad?! Gabriella! Where's Chad?!" _

_Gabriella spun around. Chad was no where. _

"_Ahh! He's still in there! I need to get him!" Taylor began pushing herself forward but, Gabriella stopped her._

"_It's too dangerous. I'm sure he's fine." Gabriella hoped he was fine._

"_He isn't here!" Taylor collapsed to the ground. Gabriella looked around her but, everything was a blur; she didn't even see Troy heading towards her. _

"_Is she ok?" he asked gently. _

"_Chad's still in there." Gabriella whispered. Troy's head shot up._

"_No." he mumbled to himself. _

"_Troy! Troy!" the three turned at the sound of Zeke's worried voice. "Troy…Sharpay! I can't find Shar! She was right beside me then she was gone!" _

_Troy looked around him. Everyone was in a panic. So much for a nice night out he thought. _

_The group of friends that included himself, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, Zeke and Sharpay (Jason and Kelsi had offered to babysit Izabella for the night) had all gone out to the new club opening in town. But, a nice night out turned into a disaster when the roof of the club began collapsing. People were still trapped inside and now the friends realised two of their own were trapped. _

"_Excuse me?" Troy said stopping a fireman. "Our friends are still trapped inside." _

"_I'm sorry but, it's too dangerous for us to go inside." The fireman began walking away and Troy glared at him. _

"_What?! You're going to leave them?" the fireman ignored him and continued. _

_Twenty minutes later still no one had gone in and no one had come out. _

_Troy was getting fed up. _

"_I can't just sit here!" Gabriella looked up at him and knew what he was thinking. _

"_Don't be a hero man." Zeke stated grabbing hold of his friend's arm. _

"_I'm not trying to be a hero. I want my friends out of there!" he shouted._

_Troy turned and began to run towards the crumbling building._

"_Troy!" Gabriella wailed after him. _

…

_The hospital was quiet except from the sounds of crying coming from a corner in the waiting room. _

"_Danforth? Evans? And Bolton?" Gabriella, Taylor and Zeke's heads all rose. _

"_Mr Danforth has a broken leg. Nothing that we can't fix." Taylor sighed in relief. "Miss Evans is just a little shocked, other than that she's fine, if it wasn't for Mr Bolton getting her out when he did she would have his fate." Gabriella gulped and stepped back slightly. _

"_What do you mean his fate?" she whispered, not sure she wanted the answer. _

"_After he had moved Miss Evans a beam fell on top of him. I'm afraid he suffered from internal bleeding and with the wait to get to him…we couldn't do anything. I'm so sorry. He's stable at the moment but, doesn't have much time left. Again, I'm so sorry but, he was a hero."_

_Gabriella couldn't hear the doctor. She couldn't hear or see anything. Everything was a blur. Her husband…her daughter's father…dieing?_

"_Mommy!" Gabriella turned at the sound of her daughter's terrified voice. She bent down and swooped Izabella into her arms. "Where's daddy?"_

_Gabriella's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, how was her six year old daughter supposed to?_

"_Daddy's…"_

"_Sleeping." Taylor finished for her. Gabriella smiled as best she could to show her gratitude. _

"_How long for?" Izzy asked. Gabriella looked at her daughter who was standing there so innocently and looking lost. How could she break this little girl's heart and say her daddy would never wake up?_

"_He's awake now sweetie. But, he'll need to sleep afterwards…for a very long time." _

_Izabella gulped. "Like Great Grandma?" _

_Gabriella blinked back a few tears and nodded. Izabella took Gabriella's grandmothers death hard, how was she supposed to be ok with her own fathers? _

"_Like Great Grandma." Gabriella nodded. Izabella took a step back. _

"_Why?" _

"_Because he was a hero." Taylor said. Izabella looked up at her Auntie with hope. "He saved Uncle Chad and Auntie Pay. He was very brave." _

_Izabella looked at Gabriella for the proof on whether it was true. Gabriella nodded and hugged Izzy tight. "I wanna see him." She mumbled. Gabriella nodded and the two began walking towards his room…bracing themselves for what was about to come._

…

"_Daddy?" Izabella whispered as she placed her small hand on her father's cheek. Troy's eyes opened and he smiled through the pain you could see in his eyes. "You're a hero."_

_Troy chuckled before coughing and spluttering. Izabella removed her hand and tears fell. _

"_It's ok sweetie." He shushed. _

"_No it's not. You're dieing." Gabriella moved forward and wrapped her arms around Izzy from behind._

"_I'll always be there for you." He whispered before looking up at Gabriella. "I love you." _

_Gabriella's lips trembled and she fell to the floor before placing her head on his waist. His hand gently brushed her hair. _

"_I'll always love you." She mumbled. She grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed it tight. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. The glint was fading and that made her hurt even more. _

"_Promise me, you'll move on. Promise me you'll fall in love." He whispered. She shook her head stubbornly. _

"_Never. We were made to find each other. End of. I can't love anyone else." _

_He smiled. "You were always stubborn. But, promise me Brie…I need you to promise me."_

"_I promise," she whispered as her lips brushed against his. _

"_Just never forget."_

"_Never." _

"_I love you Gabriella…more than you'll ever know." He said looking directly at her. _

_His eyes glowed back at her but, it was fading. __Her hand gripped his tighter. She knew he was fighting it and couldn't hold on much longer. _

"_Love is a word that I would only ever describe for you." She whispered. He smiled through whatever pain he was feeling. _

"_Angel?" he called. The young girl stepped next to her mother. "I love you sweetheart."_

"_I love you too daddy," she whispered as tears fell down her cheeks. She knew what was happening as much as she wished it wasn't. _

"_Troy?" Gabriella called out as the grasp fell from her hand…_

"Troy!"

"Daddy!"

**Sorry it took so long. I needed inspiration and I randomly got it today. I'm not happy with the beginning but, I like the end a bit. **

**You're the judges. **

**I don't think the third bit will be very long. **

**R&R?**

**Love You All **


End file.
